Accidental Sage?
by Sceonn
Summary: A lonely young boy looking for comfort stumbles upon an abandoned facility that opens up a future of unlimited possibilities. No Slash - Reviews Welcomed


Hello readers, novice fanfic writer here. This is my first try into the writing circle and I would appreciate some constructive criticism that'll help me along the way.

Anyway, I own neither Naruto nor the Characters of Naruto so... yeah!

Uzumaki Naruto, a young blue-eyed blond boy was walking home from the playground after another fruitless day of trying to make friends. He was an orphan but had been given his own apartment upon starting at the academy for young aspiring shinobi of Leaf.

He never quite figure out why he was always singled out, every time he set out to make friends and manage to play with them at their next meeting he would always be ignored or if they were older, bullied. He didn't want to give up without even knowing why he was left out, though he suspect the adults to have something to do with it, it was starting to get to him.

Sometimes he really just want to get away from it all. All the not so subtle glares constantly sent his way and his loneliness everyone's so keen on ignoring. Spending all his time alone naruto had to come up with ways to keep himself entertained. That included a lot of exploration so he knew all the nooks and crannies of the village.

He found a hidden hole at the base of the hokage mountain. It was too small when he first found it but after a bit of digging every now and then after a week he's finally made it big enough for him to slip through.

"There better be some interesting stuff in there, it wouldn't be fun after digging for days to get through and not find anything." Naruto grumbled under his breath. What can he say, digging's not fun after all and naruto's all about having fun.

"Ugh... hghm... just a bit... moreee... Ah!" He squeezed himself through the widen hole, his head coming out of the other side.

He opened his eyes to complete darkness, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, it's scary in here" His pitch a bit than usual, not that he'd ever admit it. It was dark, too dark, and he still slept with his lights on. You know, just in case. He couldn't make out much of anything. But being not one to shy over a challenge, naruto soldiered on, wiggling the rest of his body through the hole He wasn't too keen on going back after all the trouble it took to get through.

"Ok... let's take this slow" Naruto muttered while taking some calming breaths. He wasn't too keen on tripping over something he couldn't see in this darkness. So he put his palm on the wall and slowly make his way in one direction while waiting for his eyes to adjust. It wasn't as dark anymore, with light coming through from the hole he widen. One thing he realises though is that it was huge. This room was easily comparable the size of his classroom.

After a few more agonizingly boring minutes of moving at a snail's pace, his hands fell on something that got his entation.

"Ohh.. what's this" Naruto felt some unevenness on the wall that was too cleanly cut to be natural. Feeling around a bit It with his palms it felt like some intricate carvings he couldn't make head or tail out of. Though he couldn't make out anything beyond a few feet, his eyes had adjusted enough. Looking at the wall right in front of him didn't make sense. He couldn't see the carvings. Not because of the darkness or anything, the wall was easy to make out as well as his hands. The surface of the wall looked completely smooth, not so much as a dent. But his hands still felt and ran along the lines of the invisible carvings.

'Hmmm, now this is interesting. Invisible carvings' He thought. He didn't know how it was invisible but he had an idea. Since he couldn't see the carvings he wanted to see if any mark on the wall turns invisible or if it was just the carvings themselves. He wiped out his trusty kunai started digging on the wall.

"This had gone much easier in my mind" The cement wall wasn't anything if sturdy,and putting a cut on it turned out a tad bit too ambitious for him.

'Let's try another way then!' He mentally exclaimed after failing to cut through the wall, he started chipping away at it. He specifically targeted the carvings themselves, figuring it'd be easier there.

What Naruto didn't was that those invisible carvings were seals and they were emplaced to keep the wall under a powerful genjutsu. It was carved to make it less noticeable. His chipping at it with his kunai ruined the seal and disrupted the flow of chakra. The genjutsu broke in a burst of chakra.

"Woah!" Naruto jumped away in surprise. He looked himself over, relieved that whatever happened hadn't harmed him. Naruto looked on stunned as a doorway shimmered into being. There was a narrowed staircase going up with sunlight coming off at the end. He had the close his eyes at the stinging brightness.

"Whoa" the excited blond boy screamed out in joy as he dashed up the staircase.

He's never seen something like this before on his explorations. This was definitely worth all the digging. Reaching the end of the staired tunnel he came upon a clearing. A clearing OUTSIDE the village. Naruto was never allowed to go outside the village. But he was out, and it was exilirating. He had his own secret way out and he could explore as much as he wanted. Maybe even make some friends? He wasn't too sure but maybe the people out here wouldn't hate him?

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice an innocent looking pyramid-shaped roof shimmering into view like the doorway he just came through.

"This is gonna be good~" Naruto was positively giddy in anticipation. What new discovery will he make, what will he find. And so with that in mind he made his way towards the purple pyramid behind the trees that now looks like a very low rooftop upon a closer look.

When he got there he circled around to its front and came upon another staircase, just this time it was going downwards with a door at the end. Naruto immediately went down to the door and tried to open it. To his surprised it wasn't locked. The aged metals made a creaky sound in protest at being open for the first time in years.

As soon as he entered torches on the walls lit themselves up, bringing in some much-needed light. He left the door behind him wide open though. Looking around Naruto found himself in a large corridor that extends into the distance. It had doorways on both sides leading to large rooms. Naruto set about doing the task at hand, exploring.

By his sixth room his excitement began to wane. He didn't find a whole lot, most of the rooms were empty with some having a single metal table in the middle a lots of useless trash.

Naruto was about to give up when he saw something in the room he was in, one of the last ones further up the corridor. It was a worn-out wooden bookcase, it was mostly empty save for some small glass containers and a few scattered books and scrolls here and there.

'Finally I found something.. and it turns out to be some lame books' Reading wasn't very big on naruto's to do list so he mostly ignored.

"Well... I might get lucky with these vials. Looks nasty though" He set out to gather the vials on the table. A lot of the vials were empty, few had some gooey stuff leftover. There were some on the upper cases so he climbed over the bookcase and reached up to them. He picked up what he could carry got down and set them on the table. He repeated the process until the last few on the upper most shelve. He climbed again, being a little more lax now as he'd done it a few times already and this was the last time.

Naruto didn't really pay much attention to the creaking sound of the wooden bookcase as he stepped on it, just leaving it up to its age. He picked up the last two vials and as he climbed back down the old weary shelve he put his foot on broke. The glass vials dropped on the floor and shattered, spraying sharp broken shards. He himself followed suit after losing his balance, falling on the broken glass shards from the vials.

"Ha!" He yelled in surprise. As soon as he hit the hard stone floor on his back he felt the sharp digging pain on his back. Glass shards dug deep into his flesh.

"Ahhh" All Naruto knew was pain at that moment. Whether from the impact from the fall or from the shard biting into his flesh he wasn't sure, and to be honest didn't really care. He just wanted the pain t stop so he quickly twisted himself to get off his injured back only to get struck by more shards on his supporting arms. The black liquid from the vials seeping through his injuries burned through him like acid, driving him further up the wall. He rolled himself over the shards gritting his teeth all the while. Once over he took off his shirt, prying many of them off in the process and began to slowly and painfully picked out the rest of the glass shards out of his skin.

"Urgh" He growled between grinding teeth as he plucked out the shards out of his skin, blood oozing out like a field day.

'Damn it this hurts so bad! Should have been more careful. Damn it' Naruto chastised himself in his mind. He had to get home and take care of these injuries. Not wanting to stay here anymore, he made his way back to the village as fast as his injured body could take him. He just dreaded going through that hole in his current state but he didn't have any choice. He would have gone to the hospital but then they'd ask him how he got injured and he was sure he'll get in trouble leaving the village. So he headed straight home to nurse his wounds.

Upon reaching his apartment Naruto headed to the bathroom where he took a painful lukewarm shower since he couldn't reach the wounds on his back. His body littered with spots of hideous, slightly inflated black flesh that hurts at the lightest sensation. He poured some disinfectant on his back and arms. It hurt but nowhere as burning as that black stuff had been. He would have wrapped some bandages over it but seeing how sensitive his wounds where that was just asking for pain.

Naruto noticed he was feeling uncharacteristically tired, he never felt this tired before. In fact he doesn't remember ever being tired at all. He laid on his bed on his stomach and immediately slipped into a much needed sleep, never noticing the now much larger inflated black lumps on his body pulsing.

While naruto was asleep, the kyuubi's chakra was hard at work trying to heal him, although it also inadvertently activated the foreign cells as well when it went about healing naruto. His lumps started changing, some turning into wood, going as far as growing trees while others grew harden grayish flesh appendages.

The liquid solutions inside the two vials turned out were mokuton dna and prototype cursed seal enzymes. Each had begun drawing on naruto's chakra for its own purpose. The enzymes eating away at his chakra turning it into sage chakra while the mokuton cells were converting whatever it could into mokuton chakra.

Looking at him no one would recognize naruto as he looks now. Growth of scally grayish spike all over his body, small trees protruding making it look like a model forest. His small body was no longer visible behind it all.

The kyuubi's chakra, which had attempted to heal the injuries began attacking the invading cells. The mokuton cells were especially resilient, but under the relentless assault of the nine tails they began to crack. So to survive they began latching themselves to naruto's own as oppose to their earlier method of simply taking over and replacing them. The mokuton dna also latched itself to the cursed seal enzyme as well, feeding off it's senjutsu chakra.

Naruto now had Senjutsu chakra, Bijuu chakra and Mokuton chakra warring for dominance inside his small body tearing him apart. Had he been conscious no doubt the pain would have been unbearable.

The demonic chakra then began directly attacking naruto's own cells deeming them contaminated to purge the foreign influence. Hours upon hours of the tug battle finally saw most of the invading cells broken down under the kyuubi's relentless push.

The demonic chakra broke down the mokuton cells to their base components of water and earth while the enzymes lost most of their properties. Naruto's own body was exhausted through the ordeal having used up a lot of chakra began to absorb the broken foreign cells that had latched themselves to it to heal itself, taking in their remaining bits of properties.

These attacks forced a dormant power deep within naruto to emerge lest he loses his life. Chains of illuminating gold erupted from his body wrapping itself around him. It herald the awakening of his Uzumaki heritage. The chakra chains suppressed the malevolent will from influencing the bijuu chakra back to the pits of the seal, though the damage had already being done.

Bolstered by the surplus from Kyuubi's chakra with the bijou's influence suppressed, his leftover chakra turned green and enveloped him whole as the chains retreated. It healed not only him but the foreign cells fused to his own as well, further integrating them into himself successfully.

Naruto spent the rest of the night completely unaware of the momentous change his body had just undergone.


End file.
